1. Field of the invention:
The present invention is directed to a toy vehicle capable of changing its shape and mode of operation and more particularly to a mobile toy assembly that can be reconfigured from a first action toy vehicle into a second action toy vehicle in a controlled manner.
2. Description of the prior art:
It is well known in the toy industry to provide for a number of designed mobile toys. These toys can be taken apart and assembled by a young child as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,006. There are still other toys that can be assembled together to form different figures or structures, but may be used as separate components as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,060. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,006 describes a reconfigurable moving toy with upper and lower body sections. U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,117 shows a collapsible hand truck device.